


Boring Meetings, Huh?

by kiyarasabel



Series: Life Goes On [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: Being the Lord of a new Elven Court isn't much fun but Robbie has an idea to make things more interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot go a day without writing more porn for these two.

Alex was staring straight ahead, face red and desperately trying not to squirm, his hands clenching on his thighs under the desk. Robbie slid the power down on the control and watched his husband slowly regain control of his breathing, gently brushing his hand against his leg. Alex slid him a wild glare, eyes watering. Robbie shrugged casually and leaned back in his seat with a lazy grin, slowly beginning to step up the vibration again. Only he was close enough to hear the smothered squeaks and subtle buzzing.

Alex was biting his hand, body shuddering, his breaths choked gasps. A few of the council members had started to notice his discomfort. Finally, he slammed his hands on the table and announced, “I need to take a recess!” and rushed to the bathroom.

“Sorry, he ate something that didn't agree with him, I'll go make sure he's alright.” Robbie found Alex leaning against a sink sobbing, the the plug vibrating under the flow of water and his pants around his ankles. Robbie cast a few casual wards against eyes and ears on the door and asked. “That wasn't such a boring meeting now was it?”

“Robbie please.” He choked.

“What is it my darling?” Robbie asked, covering him with his body, delicately kissing the tip of an ear.

“Fuck, Robbie, I need you.” He gasped, pushing back against his partner.

“What do you need.”

“Fuck me, please, I need more.”

“So needy, so greedy.” He purred sliding himself into Alex's quivering body.

“Robbie harder please.” He whined. Robbie hummed speculatively, rocking himself deliberately over Alex's most sensitive points. He slipped a hand around, placing his husband's throbbing cock against the cool porcelain, earning a full body shudder, running his hand slowly along the length.

“What's the rush, you're so impatient, my love.” Robbie was savoring the control he had now, knowing that Alex would repay him in kind later.

“Please, please Robbie I need you to make me cum.” He begged.

“A little louder, I can't quite make that out.”

“Fuck me, Robbie! Fuck me harder!” He shouted, only to wheeze as Robbie complied, shoving his full length in one harsh stroke. “Gods, yes, Robbie, more! Please, oh gods, oh Robbie, Robbie!”

“Yeah, you like this?”

“I love you Robbie, please keep going, harder, faster.”

Robbie was panting and grunting as he tried to meet his husband's demands. “Tell me more, tell me who you love.”

“Robbie, I love you, oh gods, Robbie, Robbie Rotten!”

“Those were the words I was looking for.” He chuckled thickly increasing the pumping of his hand. Alex's bodily tremors became more erratic, his hands gripping the sink desperately as Robbie dragged his hips with him, the elf's babbling devolving so as to be totally incoherent. Robbie groaned as he watched the thick white spatters hit the water circling down the drain, pushing for his own release. “Say it again, babe.”

“I-I love you R-Robbie Rotten.” He whimpered, his body convulsing as he cried. Robbie growled, his completion finally spilling over as he continued to push against his trembling hypersensitive mate. “Robin.” Alex whispered.

“Alex.” Robbie replied. “Sportacus.” He finished with a final thrust. They stood there, leaning against the counter. “Look at you, so beautiful like this, all out of sorts for me.” He lifted his jaw carefully to stare at himself in the mirror. “We'll have to do this again sometime, I didn't get a chance to enjoy the view, you were so demanding.” He shuddered.

“I don't think I'm going to remember anything about today's meeting.” He bemoaned.

“Well, aren't you glad that I took the minutes then.”

“Gods I love you Robbie.”

“I know.”

“I'm still going to rail you so hard tonight you can't walk right for a week.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This why they're both switches.
> 
> Plus name kink and my signature crying orgasms.


End file.
